A New Step In My Life
by kristie123
Summary: Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in a long time but I'm back and it's the winter break so I'm finally updating. This story I'm writing is based on after what happened in this show. But since I can't write much in this summary, I've written a full summary as the first chapter, so check it out!
1. Full summary

Hello guy! I know I haven't updated you guys in a long time and as you guys are still waiting for me to update the New Me. But I promise I will update soon. Right now I'm on winter break. WOOHOO! And during the first few days of the break, I've been watching the Zhong Ji series and omg, I'm addicted and I can't wait for the next show. So I thought, Why not write a fanfic for this. Anyways, this story takes place after the K.O. 3an Guo show. Enough author's note, let the story begin!

Full summary of the story. The first chapter will be uploaded after.

Nobody's **P.O.V**

A month after the battle with Sun Jian a.k.a. Ye He Na La Si Ti, everybody moved on in their life. The Five Tiger Generals went their separate ways, but they do still keep in contact.

Ah Xiang and Xiu are now happily dating in the Iron Dimension, where they belong. Although, Ah Xiang would call her second brother, Sun Qian, on the dimensional phone often to catch up on their life. It may seem impossible, but Sun Qian actually became more expressive of his feelings, but only towards his sis. Not a huge difference, but like every so often, he'd go to her room and water some plants he put in her room for her to see when she'd visit.

Also, Ah Xiang is now living with Xiu in their own house together since the Xia family is already full on their living spaces, plus she can keep xiu company at home. They would visit the Xia family everyday. They either come visit for a meal or to hang with them or Xiu would practice with Dong Cheng Wei along with Xia Tian. But of course, Ah Xiang would always go visit to see her Handsome Master. At first, when Xia Mei heard that Xiu was taken by a girl from the silver dimension, she thought she could give that girl a lesson. Until she realized it was her own cousin that took her Xiu. 10 minutes after Xiu and Ah Xiang first came in the Xia family house, Xia Mei knew she had to give up, and get a new pair of sunglasses as their light broke her current ones. On the other hand, Xia Yu and Xia Tian were super excited. This was the first time they had news about them having cousins. Especially when they were from the Silver Dimension. As soon as they met, Ah Xiang ran and hugged Xia Tian. Everyone was shocked, especially Xia Tian. Xiu expected Ah Xiang to do something like that. But after they explained about Xia Tian having a twin cousin, everyone was a little sad but they had to celebrate for Xiu and Ah Xiang for fighting for their relationship up until Si Ren of course was super happy to find his niece in the Xia family house. So he went out to buy food for the party, not just so that they can escape Xiong Ge's cooking...ahem ahem ahem ahem ah gong ahem ahem ahem.

After they settled down, letting Ah Xiang continuing her studies, something seems to be disturbing Meng Zhu. And it seems to be something related to Ah Xiong's father, Sun Jian.

Read the story to find out!


	2. Chapter 1

**Nobody's P.O.V**

As Ah Xiang and Xiu leave the theatre holding hands, she suddenly gets a phone call.

 **Ah Xiang's P.O.V**

"Hello?"

"Ah Xiang, it's Xia Tian. Are you with Xiu?"

"Yeah what's up?"

" Well, Xiong Ge wanted to invite you guys over for dinner. Is that okay with you guys?"

"Sure that's fine. We'll be there in 10 minutes."

" Okay, see you two soon, bye."

I ended the phone call. Xiu looks at me and asks,

" Ah Xiang, who was that?" I replied, "It was Xia Tian, he wanted to invite us over to their place for dinner."

Xiu looks a little nervous.

"Is Xiong Ge cooking?" He asks.

"I don't know. Maybe Xia Yu is cooking or Aunt Xiong is. Anyways what's wrong with her cooking? They do taste horrible but it's good for your health." I said.

Xiu replies a bit frustrated, " Well, it's just that... Uhh... It makes my stomach hurt for days."

I wanted to tease him for a bit.

I replied, " Well you're gonna have to start getting use to it because I'm gonna ask Aunt Xiong to teach me her cooking skills.

Xiu looks like he wants to say something but he stops.

Hehehehe alright he's had enough teasing...for now.

"Ai yo, beibei, I'm teasing you! Hahahaha, don't take it seriously, I won't learn to cook like Aunt Xiong.

Xiu looks like he's relaxed and pouting. SOOOO CUTEEE

"Alright let's go to the Xia family house.

 **10 minutes later**

 **Nobody's P.O.V**

Xiu and Ah Xiang arrived to the Xia Family house. As they stepped in the house, everyone greeted them.

"Hey, you guys came! Come sit down on the couch while we set up the table." Xia Tian says.

They both nodded, walking to the couch, hand in hand. As they sat down, Xia Mei was staring at the both of them.

"Wasei, Xiu, you decided you didnt want me but my own cousin. Tsk tsk tsk, you're missing out on a lot." Xia Mei said.

Xiu and Ah Xiang looked at each other and smiled.

"Actually Xia Mei, even though you're...*trying to think of a compliment to Xia Mei*...a cool girl-

"Just Iike you!" Xia Mei interrupted.

"Sure, well, Ah Xiang isn't just cool like me. She brings out a lot of flaws in me. She makes me feel like I want to protect her from any harm, any danger, anything that'll make her sad. She's also the only one who can make me all flustered and nervous. I can be myself when I'm around her." Xiu finishes.

Everyone in the room was all awing at his little speech about her.

" I give up, Ah Xiang, you win." Xia Mei says.

Ah Xiang blushes and smiles at Xiu while resting her head on his shoulder.

LIGHT BEAAAAM

"AHH" Everyone screams. Also putting on their sunglasses to protect their eyes.

Xiu and Ah Xiang look around, laughing at how their light beam is still working and brighter than before.

Xiong Ge takes off her sunglasses and says, " alright alright alright, time for dinner! Ah Xiang, can you call Ah Gong from his room for me please."

She nodded her head and began lifting the table in front of them.

"Handsome master! Time for dinner!"

"Did Xiong Ge cook!?" He replies.

She looks up and Xiong Ge shakes her head saying it was Xia Yu who cooked.

"No! It was Xia Yu who cooked!" She replies back.

Immediately, Ah Gong steps out of his room and takes his seat on the table.

Everyone starts heading towards the table.

"Lets begin dinner!" Dead man Leader said.

Han and Xia Tian kept giving each other food to eat. Ah Xiang gave food to Xiu. Xia Yu, being the responsible eldest son, gave food to his mother.

After eating dinner, Ah Xiang and Xiong Ge were in the kitchen washing the dishes. Xia Tian and Han left to the Pub for work as they are now adults, needing to work for some money.(Ever since Dead Man Leader let Xia Yu come up with some ideas to make more money in the Pub, it's becoming more famous and popular to the people. Thus, earning more money.)

Xia Mei, Xia Yu, Ah Gong, Dead Man Leader and Xiu sat on the couch watching tv.

15 minutes later the dishes were clean and Ah Xiang went to the couch and sat next to Xiu while leaning her head on his shoulder. Soon enough, she fell thought that that means they should head home, their house. After saying goodbye to everyone, Xiu left the house while carrying Ah Xiang on his back.

While they were going home, Xiu was thinking of how they first met, and how their story progressed from then till now. He remembers that they first met in the silver dimension when Guan Yu and Cao Cao was going to be executed by Ah Gong's alternate counterpart from the silver dimension. He remembers Ah Xiang calling Xiu Ah De, making him all flustered and shy. But then she changed it to Bei Bei because Diao Chan was calling Guan Yu "Ah Chang" when they started dating. He remembered writing a song and singing it to her. He remembered their first kiss, the day before Dong Zhuo chose 12 people to volunteer in fighting the Yellow kerchief School. His thoughts were interrupted by Ah Xiang slowly waking up from all the movements.

"Mmmhmmm Bei Bei?"

"I'm here"

"Are we going home?"

"Yup, we're almost there."

A few seconds later, Ah Xiang kisses Xiu on the cheeks.

"Thanks for carrying me."

"Of course I'd carry you."

After walking inside the house, he puts Ah Xiang down as she heads to the bathroom to take a shower. He goes to their room, (yes they share a bed together) picks up his guitar and starts playing it. He starts playing Gou Ai, as that was Ah Xiang's favorite song.

After Ah Xiang finished her shower, it was Xiu's turn. He put his guitar down and went to his closet to get his pajamas and take a shower.

You see, when they got their house, they had 3 rooms to use, along with a bathroom and a kitchen and patio by one of the rooms to see the nice view. They decided it would be nice to share a bedroom together. So the remaining two rooms, one would be spare, it case someone was gonna visit or stay their for the night. And the last remaining room would be Xiu's music room. He uses it to practice his guitar and sometimes give his lessons with Xia Tian. Anyways, back to the story.

After Xiu was done with his shower, he brushed his teeth and got ready for bed. He looks around the house to find Ah Xiang but she was no where to be found. He started freaking out until he realized she was in bed asleep. After he calmed down, he turned off the lights in the house and locked the doors in case of any burglars try to come in. Once he was done, he went to bed, slowly trying to not wake his angel from her peaceful slumber. Once he got to bed, he faced Ah Xiang's face and slowly drifted off to sleep. Thus ending their day, on a Monday.

Woah, I wrote a lot. Well this is the first chapter so I really wanted to put in a lot of effort. Well see you guys next time I update. Which is probably in a few days.


	3. Chapter 2

**Normal P.O.V**

It's 7 a.m. and the alarm suddenly goes off in the Xiu/Xiang house. Xiu turns off the alarm and heads towards the bathroom to get ready for his morning routine. A few minutes later, Ah Xiang gets out of bed and walks into the bathroom, knowing that Xiu would be in there brushing his teeth. After they've finished brushing their teeth and eating breakfast, Ah Xiang gets ready to go to school. She still needs to finish her academic work, even though she has the brain of a genius, she must finish her school life. As they both head out the door, Xiu says,

"Ah Xiang, I'll walk with you to your school."

"Bei Bei, it's okay. I can go by myself."

"Really, I want to, plus I have a lot of extra time today and I want to spend the most of it with you."

Ah Xiang blushes.

"Alright fine, let's go"

Xiu smiles as he and Ah Xiang walk out of their house, hand in hand, to her school.

By the time they arrive to her school, it's 8 o' clock.

"Hey, my class doesn't start until 8:30. We can walk around the campus for a while and rest by this beautiful place I know in this campus."

"Alright, if it's fine by you, it's fine by me."

Walking around the campus was good, up until some of the people there realized it was Xiu, from Dong Cheng Wei. After causing a huge crowd of people, they decided to run and hide.

"Sorry Ah Xiang, I caused this to happen." Xiu said.

"Don't worry about it. We have only a minute left until school starts, so all the students will be going to class." Ah Xiang replied.

"Hmm, what time do you end school today?" Xiu asks.

"Uhhhh since I only need a few more credits to graduate, I only have 3 classes. Which means I end at 1pm." She replies.

"Great. We can meet each other in Dead Man Leader's Pub when you're done with school." Xiu says.

"Alright, I'll Siman- I mean text you when I'm done with school." Ah Xiang says.

"Hehehe you're so cute. Okay, go to class. The bell's gonna ring." Xiu said.

Ah Xiang nodded but before she left, she told Xiu to come close. As he came closer to her face, thinking she was gonna whisper something to him, she quickly kisses his cheeks and runs toward her classroom. Xiu looks at her from behind blushing and smiling at the fact that she always does this. It's like their thing. Kissing each other before they leave.

After the school bell rang, Xiu left the school heading towards the music building where Dong Cheng Wei goes everyday to practice. As he enters the room, he sees his buddies, Jie, Ming, and Deng.

"Hey guys, you guys ready?" Xiu asks. They all nodded getting ready to play.

They begin with the piano and brings in the guitar and soon the drums. Xiu begins singing Gou Ai.

Lyrics (Hanyu pinyin)

 _wo chuan yue jin xing mu xing shui xing huo xing tu xing_

 _tu xing zhui xun ni shi jian di di da di da da di sheng yin_

 _zhi tou hai can liu ni wei wo ca de zhi jia you_

 _mei xiang tou ni hao xiang shuo guo_

 _ni he wo hui bu hui you yi hou_

 _shi jie yi zhi yi zhi bian di qiu bu ting de zhuan dong_

 _zai ni de shi kong wo cong wei tui suo nuo ruo_

 _dang wo kao zai ni er duo zhi xiang qing qing dui ni shuo_

 _wo de wen rou zhi xiang rang ni dou yong you_

 _wo de ai zhi neng gou rang ni yi ge ren du zhi yong you_

 _wo de ling he hun po bu ting shou hou zai ni xin men kou_

 _wo de shang he yan lei hua wei wu you wei ni er liu_

 _cang zai wu bian wu ji xiao xiao yu zhou_

 _ai ni de wo_

 _ai ni de wo bu neng ting zhi mai bo_

 _wei le ai ni fen dou jiu qing ni rang wo shuo chu kou_

 _wo de ai zhi neng gou rang ni yi ge ren du zhi yong you_

 _wo de ling he hun po bu ting shou hou zai ni xin men kou_

 _wo de shang he yan lei hua wei wu you wei ni er liu_

 _cang zai wu bian wu ji xiao xiao yu zhou_

 _ai ni de wo yeah~ ai ni de wo yeah~_

 _wo chuan yue jin xing mu xing shui xing huo xing tu xing_

 _tu xing zhui xun ni shi jian di di da di da da di sheng yin_

Lyrics Translated in English

I pass through Jupiter, Mercury, Venus, Mars, Saturn

Saturn looking for you, time trickles dripping droplet sound

My fingers still have residues from the nail polish you put on me

I can't figure out, you seemed to have said

Is there a future for you and I

The world keeps changing, the earth keeps rotating

In your space and time I have never backed away or been weak

When I'm close to your ear I want to whisper to you

My gentleness is exclusively for you

My love is only enough for you, alone, to possess

My soul and spirit keep waiting in front of your heart

My hurt and tears disappear, they are for you

Hidden in a little boundless galaxy

I, who loves you

I, who loves you, can't stop the pulse

To fight for your love, please let me talk

My love is only enough for you, alone, to possess

My soul and spirit keep waiting in front your heart

My hurt and tears disappear, they are for you

Hidden in a little boundless galaxy

I, who loves you yeah~ I, who loves you yeah~

I pass through Jupiter, Mercury, Venus, Mars, Saturn

Saturn looking for you, time trickles dripping droplet sound

As the song comes to an end, everyone puts down their instruments and takes a quick little break.

"Xiu, how are you and Ah Xiang doing lately?" Ming asks.

"It's really good. We're living together in a house at the moment." Xiu replies.

"Wasei, Xiu, you guys didn't do "anything" right?" Deng jokes.

" Wei, we aren't like that. We respect each other enough to not do those things." Xiu replies.

Everyone laughs, Xiu loved this kind if feeling. Where he just doesn't do business and work with these guys, they actually get along and treat each other like brothers.

*Telepathic Conversation*

 _M: Dong Cheng Wei, receive orders. Come to the Xia Family Household immediately._

 _Dong Cheng Wei: Okay, Meng Zhu._

*End*

After hearing the message, Dong Cheng Wei head to the Xia Family House.

Upon entering the house, they see Meng Zhu, Ah Gong, Xiong Ge,and Lan Ling Wang.

 **Jiu Wu/ Meng Zhu's P.O.V**

Ah they're finally here. I need to tell them about this important information.

" Dong Cheng Wei, I'm glad you're finally here." I said.

"What's the matter?" Xiu asks.

I replied,"Well then I'll get straight to the point. I've been sensing some kind of power in the Iron Dimension and it seems to be demonic."

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouts. I nodded.

" I've only sensed this recently, 2 days ago, somewhere in Ai Xin area."

 **Xiu's P.O.V**

Ai Xin Area!? That's where Ah Xiang goes to school. That's bad. I have a sick feeling in my stomach.

"Xiu, whats wrong?" Ah Gong asks me.

"It's just that... Ai Xin is the area that Ah Xiang goes to school at." I said.

"Hmmm that could help." Meng Zhu says.

"What do you mean Meng Zhu?" I ask.

" I got a plan." Meng Zhu says.

"What is it?" Xiong Ge replies.

" Xiu, I need you and Lan Ling Wang to go to that school as a transfer student. See if you can find out about this mysterious Demonic power."

"Hmmm... WAIT WHAT!?" Lan Ling Wang and I said at the same time.

"What are about you Meng Zhu?" What are you gonna do?" Ah Gong asks.

" Well, I'm gonna prepare 4 transfer papers to Ai Xin Academy." Meng Zhu replies.

"Oh... Wait four? Who are the other 2" Xiong Ge asks.

" Ah, that would be me and Xia Tian." Jiu Wu replies.

"Whaaaaaat?" Everyone replies.

"Yup, so it would be Xiu, Xia Tian, Lan Ling Wang and I who will go on this undercover mission to find out what's happening." Jiu Wu stated.

Hmm, going undercover, and going back to school. Sigh... This feels like K.O.3an Guo all over again. I wonder how Ah Xiang is going to think about all this.

"Wait, I was there this morning with Ah Xiang. Most of the students know who I am. What am I gonna do when I cause so much attention in the school?" I ask.

" It's okay. I'm gonna create a whole new identity for you. Your name for only this mission is Liu Bei."

"Liu Bei? You mean the same name of my alternate counterpart in the Silver Dimension? Wha- why?" I asked confused.

"Well it is a safer way to cover your identity and plus not much people will be in the class we're going to." Jiu Wu replies.

"What do you mean not much people?" I ask

" I heard there's a few classes in that academy that has very few students. Those classes are for the ones who are complete geniuses and to the point where they can study on their own. Not many students can enter that class. I heard there's only 4 students. With that being said, we'll start going to that school by Thursday, which is the day after tomorrow. Be prepared." Jiu Wu said.

" Wait Meng Zhu, what are the rest of Dong Cheng Wei gonna do? And can Ah Xiang know about this mission?" I ask.

" First of all,yes. I'm letting you tell her about this mission but no one else will know about it. Second of all, Dong Cheng Wei,I'm going to ask you three to watch over the Ai Xin area. See if you guys notice anything weird happening in the area. I know the area can be big but I know you three can handle it. Report to me immediately if you guys know something." Meng Zhu said.

"Yes Meng Zhu." Deng, Ming and Jie replies.

"Lan Ling Wang and Xiu, I'll mail you guy's uniform when I get them and I'll have all the school information for you guys to see. Ah gong and Xiong Ge, I need you two to be alert as well. In case Ai Xin isn't the only area where this mysterious demonic power is at.

" Yes Meng Zhu." Ah Gong and Xiong Ge replied.

 **Normal P.O.V**

After Meng Zhu left the Xia Family House, Dong Cheng Wei headed to Ye Si Ren's pub. As they continued their practice,they didn't realize how fast time went by as Ah Xiang walks into the pub a little while after. Xiu kept thinking in his head, how was he going to tell Ah Xiang about everything that Meng Zhu said. fine out next time, on A Step Toward My Life!

 **HEY GUYS! Yes, I have uploaded a new chapter. And yes, it is quite earlier than what I said before. But I just had so many ideas in my head that I just have to type them down. Well, now that I have finished this chapter 2, I'll start writing chapter 3 and upload it in several days. Until next time, Peace!**


End file.
